Un Jeune Homme Convoité
by Alfgard
Summary: Comment une dette de famille va faire tomber Drago dans les bras de Harry ! Ceci est l'adaptation d'un roman de Johanna Lindsey qui se passe au 19ème siècle avec un langage proche de l'époque ! Drarry Slash Yaoi C'est une TRES vieille Fan-fiction(début des années 2010) que j'ai été obligée de supprimer/rééditer.
1. Chapitre 01 - Résignation

**Comment une dette de famille va faire tomber Drago dans les bras de Harry ! Ceci est l'ADAPTATION d'un roman de Johanna Lindsey qui se passe au 19ème siècle avec un langage proche de l'époque ! Drarry Slash Yaoi**

 **C'est une TRES vieille Fan-fiction(début des années 2010) que j'ai été contrainte de supprimer/rééditer.**

 **Souvent... je lis certains auteurs qui disent que si leurs écrits ne plaisent PAS pour telle ou telle raison, il suffit d'arrêter de lire...  
c'est vrai aussi pour cette histoire.  
Tomber sur un "lecteur" agressif et très violent dans ses diatribes est très difficile.  
99% de mes histoires sont des idées originales... mais pour cette SEULE et unique ADAPTATION...  
"on" m'a accusée d'être une plagieuse, "on" a même "craché" sur l'auteur "réel" étant édité par de grandes maisons d'éditions.**

 **Chapitre 01 : Résignation**

Une grande et fine silhouette marchait nerveusement dans les rues de ce quartier de Londres. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel quartier. Bien avant d'y être ce soir, le jeune homme en avait entendu parler. C'était le quartier "Chic" de la prostitution sorcière. Il y avait la lie de la prostitution dans l'Allée des Embrumes et celui-ci. Et ici, à Greenwich, se "cachaient" les "maisons" des prostituées de haut vol du monde sorcier.

Il ralentit alors l'allure et vit le bâtiment que son oncle lui avait désigné. C'était un hôtel particulier fait en pierre de calcaire, ce qui lui donnait un aspect laiteux. Il offrait un contraste saisissant avec les autres bâtiments faits de granit gris foncé. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant la grande porte en bois, hésitant mais en avait-il encore le droit ou le pouvoir.

C'était une chance, pour lui, au moins vivrait-il à nouveau dans un certain luxe, pendant quelques semaines ou plus. Même si se "prostituer" et donner sa virginité au premier "richard" venu n'était pas à crier sur les toits. Comme l'avait dit son oncle, et il le pensait aussi, le délai était trop court pour faire un mariage. Pourtant, son nom aurait pu suffire à trouver une épouse ou un époux. Sans ce fichu délai, il aurait pu au moins s'épanouir dans le mariage. Il s'ébroua. Il fallait savoir passer au dessus de ces contingences. Il se mit alors à revivre la conversation qu'il avait eut deux nuits auparavant.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il faisait régulièrement des cauchemars et se réveillait. Même après deux ans, Il ne se remettait pas d'avoir participé et assisté à la Grande Bataille Finale contre le Mage Noir Voldemort. Il avait vu bon nombre de ses amis et de ses camarades succomber sous les sorts des mangemorts. Si bien qu'il se relevait presque toutes les nuits. Il descendait le grand escalier et allait étancher sa soif occasionnée par ses angoisses nocturnes. Depuis qu'il vivait chez sa tante, cette dernière ainsi que sa cousine, le taquinait sur ces cernes qui minait son visage. Il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier que ses parents avaient été tués par le Démon. Les deux femmes avaient fortement insisté pour qu'il vienne vivre avec eux. La guerre l'avait ruiné. Toutes les possessions de son père étaient passées aux mains du Ministère puis avaient été redistribuées entre les victimes de la Guerre. Il importait peu aux politiques qu'un fils de mangemorts finisse à la rue.

Heureusement pour lui, il est des gens qui ont le sens de la famille chevillé au corps. Lui, le paria, le détesté, le délaissé avait été accueilli, non recueilli, par la famille de sa mère. Sa cousine, Nymphadora, qui était un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix, lui avait prit la main, ce fameux jour où il s'était humilié à aller chercher à manger dans un centre de l'Armée du Salut. Alors qu'il avalait sa soupe, il eut la surprise de voir cette tornade aux cheveux violets qui portait un tablier s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Que fais-tu là cousin ?

Il avait un sourcil interrogateur. Il ne la connaissait que de loin et pour l'avoir vu protéger Potter.

\- Cela me semble évident, "cousine", je mange ! _ricana t'il_.

\- Je voulais savoir pourquoi quelqu'un de ton rang et qui a participé à la Grande Bataille se trouve ici avec les pauvres hères ?

Le Ministère m'a dépossédé de tous mes biens et il faut bien que je me nourrisse, non ?

\- Tu n'as pas de travail ?

\- Et comment je pourrais ? Quelles sont mes compétences ? Je n'ai pas fini mes études et je n'ai pas mes ASPICS !

\- Et si tu reprenais tes études ?

\- Avec quel argent ?

\- Tu pourrais venir vivre chez mes parents ?

Là-dessus, le jeune homme fut estomaqué. Il l'était parce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'on veuille l'aider, lui.

\- Tes parents voudraient bien ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je te laisse finir ton repas, je leur envoi un hibou et puis j'ai deux trois trucs à faire. Je reviens dans un quart d'heure.

Elle le laissa là devant sa soupe. Une demie-heure plus tard, elle transplanait avec lui jusqu'au domicile de Ted et Andromeda Tonks. Il vécut dans cette maison. Ce fut deux ans de bonheur familial comme il n'en avait jamais connu avec ses propres parents. La sœur de sa mère s'était comporté avec lui comme s'il était son propre fils. Il avait repris ses études et obtenu ses ASPICS. Il avait aussi commencé sa première année d'étude pour devenir Guérisseur. Ses talents en potions, en sortilèges et métamorphose lui permettait déjà d'être le meilleur de sa promotion. Evidemment, il avait un an de retard mais cela ne l'inquiétait plus.

Et puis cette nuit là, deux nuits plus tôt, il était descendu une énième fois pour boire un verre d'eau et pour effacer ces souvenirs. Il avait alors entendu quelques reniflements et deux ou trois sanglots dans le bureau de Ted. Il s'y était arrêté. Il avait vu son oncle avec une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu à la main. Il était complètement saoul et tenait un pistolet à la main. Le jeune homme avait posé la main sur l'épaule de ce deuxième père.

\- Oh, Drago !

\- Mon oncle, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Nous sommes ruinés !

\- Ah !

\- Oui ! Andie va me tuer !

\- Mais comment c'est arrivé ?

\- J'ai perdu mon travail !

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne travaille plus chez Gringotts depuis trois mois !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'ai envoyé un coup de poing à un client et je l'ai copieusement insulté devant tous les autres clients !

\- Mon oncle, non !

\- Si, il m'avait traité de "sang-de-bourbe" et justement mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour.

Le jeune homme qui, plus jeune, avait facilement cette insulte à la bouche, n'avait jamais pensé à son oncle de cette façon-là. Comme quoi, il avait vraiment changé. Mieux, il lui était devenu insupportable que l'on insulte un brave homme comme Ted Tonks avec ce nom d'oiseau.

\- Et après ?

\- Ils m'ont viré ! Depuis, je vous ait fait croire à tous que nous vivions bien et j'ai fait comme si notre train de vie n'allait pas changer. Et j'ai accumulé les dettes, nos dettes !

\- Oh, mon oncle !

Le problème, c'est que mes créanciers me menace de prendre la maison et ta tante tient tant à sa maison. Elle va me tuer !

Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures afin de trouver une solution. Le jeune homme était effaré de l'inconséquence de son oncle. Il n'avait pas envie que toute "sa" famille et lui-même finisse à la rue. Il avait connu cela de longues semaines et n'avait pas envie de le revivre. Son oncle lui raconta alors le cas d'un ami de son club dont la fille s'était "vendue" dans une maison chic de prostitution à Greenwich. L'ancien serpentard qu'était le neveu avait bien compris le sous-entendu. Ce n'était pas sa cousine qui pouvait régler le problème puisqu'elle venait tout juste de partir en voyage de noces avec son mari, Remus Lupin. C'était à lui d'éviter la ruine pour sa famille. Cela lui était difficile, lui qui avait tout fait pour éviter la prostitution quand il était dans la rue, allait devoir se prostituer pour éviter la rue, quel paradoxe.

\- Bien mon oncle ! Je pense que c'est à moi de me dévouer !

\- Oh, je te remercie, tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu nous sauves tous ! Je m'occupe de tout, tu n'auras qu'à aller dans cette maison et repartir une fois ta "mission" effectuée.

\- Ma "mission", beurk… Sais-tu mon oncle que je n'ai JAMAIS fait l'amour ?

\- JAMAIS ! Ni avec une femme, ni avec un homme ?

\- Non !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu as vingt ans ! Tu vas à l'Université ! Tu es si beau !

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Cela ne s'est pas fait ! Peut être est-ce mon air hautain ?

\- En attendant, je te remercierais jamais assez !

\- Je me demande comment tante Andie va prendre la nouvelle !

\- NOOONNN ! Elle ne doit rien savoir ! Sinon, s'en est fini de moi !

\- Bien mais il va falloir trouver une bonne excuse pour mon départ. Heureusement que ce sont les vacances.

\- Je te remercie ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ! Tu me sauves la vie ! Et ta tante ne se retrouvera pas à la rue !

\- Ouais, ouais !

Son oncle était partit se coucher trop fatigué et trop saoul pour continuer à discuter de l'organisation de leur "plan". Le jeune homme avait alors prit la bouteille de whisky-pur-feu et se l'était avalé en deux ou trois grands gorgés. Sa tante avait cru avec une facilité déconcertante à l'histoire de cet ami de Poudlard avec lequel il souhaitait passer ces vacances. Il avait donc préparé un sac de voyage et était parti en fin de journée. Il avait déambulé longtemps dans les rues avant de prendre la direction de Greenwich.

Revenu de ses souvenirs, le jeune homme toqua à l'entrée de service. Une lumière extérieure s'alluma au dessus de sa tête puis la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Drago Malefoy, vous voilà, entrez donc ! _Dit une femme en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer._


	2. Chapitre 02 - Première humiliation

**Chapitre 02 : Première Humiliation**

\- Venez mon chaton, c'est l'heure !

Drago se tourna vers la femme qui l'observait de la porte. C'était la patronne de la maison. Looni Laval était celle qui allait le "vendre aux enchères". A la voir, personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle était tenancière d'un établissement qui faisait office à la fois de maison de jeu et de maison close.

C'était une grande femme mince. Elle avait une longue chevelure noire qui se balançait dans son dos. Elle portait un long fuseau qui gainait son corps. Par certains côtés, son allure ressemblait à celle de Narcissa Malefoy. Néanmoins, si sa vêture et son apparence, de même qu'un vocabulaire assez châtié, donnaient à penser qu'elle était d'un niveau social élevé, sa voix possédait de trace de la vulgarité de son rang. Le jeune homme à l'éducation parfaite qu'était Drago avait décelé le véritable personnage derrière la façade de grande classe. Looni était bien issue des plus basses couches de la société sorcière. Elle ne s'était néanmoins pas départi une seule fois de sa gentillesse malgré l'air froid qu'elle voulait donner.

Elle avait expliqué au jeune homme le déroulement de sa "vente". Il ne serait pas "libre" du moins aussi longtemps que son "acheteur" ne se lasserait pas de lui. Le jeune homme qui prit conscience qu'il deviendrait ni plus ni moins un esclave sexuel. Il posa la question concernant l'absence de lassitude.

\- Et si je décidais de partir avant qu'il, ou elle, ne se lasse ?

\- Eh bien, mon chaton, il vaudrait mieux que non. Vous ne désirez pas savoir ce qu'il adviendrait dans le cas contraire, non ? J'ai une réputation à soutenir.

\- D'accord ! Je me demandais…

\- Oui ?

\- Si vous organisiez souvent des "ventes" de ce genre ?

\- Ce sera ma cinquième mais ce sera la première avec quelqu'un issu de votre milieu. Vous êtes le deuxième jeune homme. Habituellement, les familles de votre rang préfèrent le mariage pour recouvrir les créances. Dommage pour vous ! Vous n'êtes pas du bois dont on fait les gigolos.

Drago se sentit à la fois vexé et flatté par cette dernière phrase.

\- Mon oncle n'a pas eut le temps de me trouver une épouse ou un époux !

\- Oui, c'est bien dommage ! Je vous présenterai demain soir. L'un de mes garçons peut vous prêter une robe de sorcier un peu plus "suggestive" que ce que je vois dans votre valise. Un courtisan doit avoir l'air d'un courtisan. Vous avez une allure folle dans vos vêtements mais ils sont par trop "classe".

Il fut emmené dans la chambre qu'il n'occuperait qu'une nuit. C'était décoré avec beaucoup de raffinement.

\- Dîtes-moi, mon chaton, vous avez bien compris les conditions de notre "marché" ?

\- Oui !

\- Vous savez que vous ne recevrez aucune somme d'argent mais vous pourrez recevoir des cadeaux du gentleman, ou de la lady, qu'il pourra vous offrir. Le montant de la "vente" ira à votre oncle ôté du pourcentage qui me revient.

Drago avait déjà eut cette information mais il redemanda la condition qui "le" protégerait.

\- On est d'accord sur mon souhait d'être "masqué" ? Et d'être "renommé" !

\- Tout à fait, je vous jetterais un sort qui masquera une partie de votre visage à la "vue" de votre "propriétaire" ! Ce "masque" étant virtuel, vous pourrez vivre comme s'il n'existait pas. Comme prénom de substitution, j'ai pensé à Topaze ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Cela me convient !

Drago avait été effrayé par le montant de la dette de son oncle.

\- Pensez-vous que quelqu'un sera prêt à payer une telle somme ?

\- Certainement, mon chaton ! Ces richards ne savent plus quoi faire de leur fric. Si vous saviez ce que je peux voir ou entendre dans mon établissement. Comme cet homme qui demande que je le fouette et qui aime faire des passes ici en étant masqué lui aussi. Et comme cela il sait qui vient ici !

Drago se mit à rougir en imaginant les fantasmes de ces gens qui payaient pour qu'ils se réalisent.

\- Vous pouvez rougir mais il va falloir vous désinhiber. Celui ou celle qui vous achètera se servira de vous pour ses caprices sexuels. Il fera avec vous ce qu'il ne fera pas avec un compagnon officiel. Un de mes garçons va vous expliquer deux ou trois choses pour procurer du plaisir à l'homme ou à la femme à qui vous appartiendrez !

Dans la matinée suivante, un certain John lui expliqua beaucoup de choses. Etrangement pour un jeune homme de son âge, Drago avait été éloigné des choses du sexe. Il apprit ce jour un nombre de choses qui le choquèrent beaucoup.

\- Et voilà, c'était l'heure, il allait devoir entrer dans l'arène, il tremblait de peur. Sa robe de sorcier était fait d'un tissu arachnéen blanc qui ondulait et jetait des reflets nacrés. On pouvait deviner ses muscles légers de jeune homme en bonne santé. Sous cette robe, il portait un pantalon et un polo en soie blanche très moulant. Looni ouvrit la porte devant lui et le conduisit au rez de chaussée où le bruit de nombreuses voix s'élevait.

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la salle de jeu et non pas dans le salon de vente.

\- La majorité de mes clients sont d'abord des joueurs. C'est un jour faste : la Bourse leur a apporté beaucoup de bénéfices. Qu'ils soient aussi nombreux multiplie les chances de faire monter les enchères. Montez sur cette table et souriez !

Drago s'exécuta très inquiet et honteux. Looni se dirigea vers le centre de la salle.

\- Gentlemen, je souhaite votre attention. Pour la cinquième fois, je vous propose une vente aux enchères.

Sur ces mots, l'assemblée s'arrêta dans ses activités. Tous se mirent à regarder Looni et se turent.

\- Ceux qui sont heureux en amour retourneront à leurs tables de jeux car ils ne seront pas intéressés par des enchères. Pour tous les autres, ceux qui recherchent quelque chose, quelqu'un de nouveau, je vous présente Topaze, ce rougissant jeune homme debout sur la table. Ce ne sera pas pour une simple nuit, non ! Celui d'entre vous qui aura acquit ce jeune sorcier pourra le garder avec lui aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra. Sachez que ce jeune homme est de haut lignage et de sang-pur ! Néanmoins, il restera masqué. Quelqu'un comme lui dans ces conditions là, c'est un rare privilège qui se paie, CHER… Voilà pourquoi la mise à prix sera de deux mille gallions.

L'assemblée réagit vite très choquée par la somme.

\- Quoi ? Vous êtes folle… aucun homme ni aucune femme ne vaut cela !

\- Ces testicules sont bourrés de diamants ?

\- Cent gallions et pas une mornille de plus.

Les rires et les moqueries fusèrent de partout. Looni laissa dire tout le monde puis réclama le silence à nouveau.

\- Mes amis, voyons, cette petite merveille appartiendra au plus généreux. Celui, ou celle, auquel il appartiendra, pourra, je vous  
le redis, le garder le temps qu'il voudra. Un mois, un an, dix ans ou toujours. Il ne pourra rien en dire. Allons, Mesdames, Messieurs, qui veut être l'heureux mortel qui aura le privilège d'être le premier à user de ce jeune puceau ?

Drago était très choqué, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait "vendu" de cette façon là. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait l'impression de plus être qu'un morceau de viande vendu sur un étal. Il avait pensé que ce serait plus confidentiel. Heureusement, qu'il avait réclamé ce masque virtuel car ainsi personne ne le reconnaîtrait. Il buvait sa honte jusqu'à la lie. Il en appela à Merlin souhaitant que son futur "propriétaire" se lasserait vite de lui. Il entendit une voix criarde s'élever.

\- Et bien, je lance la première enchère à deux mille gallions !

Drago était effaré quand il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lancer la première enchère. Il découvrit que c'était une femme qui avait l'âge d'être sa grand-mère. Il eut l'impression de sombrer dans les flammes de l'enfer.


	3. Chapitre 03 - Deuxième humiliation

**Chapitre 03 : Deuxième Humiliation**

\- Pourquoi nous avez-vous amenés ici ? _Grommela Ron Weasley_. Si Hermione apprends cela, elle va me tuer !

Harry Potter se mit à rire aux éclats et fit un clin d'œil à Blaise Zabini et aux jumeaux Weasley, alors que son ami entrait dans le vestibule.

\- Eh… cela fait partie de notre enquête ! _Se récria Blaise_.

Depuis trois mois qu'il s'était marié avec Hermione, Ron ne sortait plus beaucoup et seuls ses impératifs d'Auror l'y obligeaient encore !

\- Blaise, tu ne nous avais pas dit que nous devions venir dans ce qui était le plus connu des Lupanars mais des Salles de Jeux de Hasard !

\- Si nous, on savait ! _Répondirent en chœur Fred et Georges_.

\- Ah ça, on peut compter sur vous pour chercher les occasions de jouer !

\- Mon petit Ron, c'est que nous, on ne s'est pas mit la corde au cou ! _Ricana Georges_

\- La corde, la corde ! C'est bien mieux qu'une corde, je te prie de me croire que je ne regrette pas !

\- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ? _Demanda l'indiscret Fred_.

\- Allez les gars, laissez ce pauvre Ron tranquille ! _Ria Harry_

\- Je vous ai amenés ici car on y vend aussi des prostitués. C'est pour vérifier s'ils ne sont pas mineurs ou sous l'Impérium !

\- Blaise, cela fait deux semaines que tu nous trimbales d'une maison close à une autre ! On ne pourrait pas un peu calmer le jeu ? _Soupira Harry_.

\- Enfin, Harry, il faut démanteler le réseau ! Trop de mineurs en sont victimes, bien trop ! Sans compter, les adultes qui sont soumis à l'Imperium ! C'est un "commerce" qui me sort des yeux ! Je voudrais bousiller la gueule de ces salauds ! Leur arracher les yeux, leur couper les doigts et pourquoi pas autre chose !

\- Blaise, Blaise ! Calme-toi ! Nous allons y arriver.

\- En tous cas, il paraît que ce lupanar est fréquenté par de drôles de lascars ! Beaucoup de pervers et de perverses !

\- Eh bien, _dit Harry_ , il m'est arrivé de venir avec Fred et Georges une fois ou deux pour jouer voir pour y aller avec des garçons mais je n'ai rien remarqué de louche !

\- J'ai pourtant entendu dire que les pires vices pouvaient y être assouvis ! _Répliqua Ron_. Je sais même que Ombrage y vient très souvent.

Le nom d'Ombrage éteignit la relative bonne humeur de ses compagnons. Harry et ses amis n'avaient jamais oublié le sadisme et la perversité dont elle avait fait preuve au cours de leur cinquième année à Poudlard. Ils avaient même dû quelques mois plus tôt sauver un jeune homme maigrelet qu'elle rudoyait fortement.

\- C'est bien elle à qui j'ai lancé le sort de crache limaces ? _Demanda Blaise_

Ron se mit à sourire.

\- Non, mon cher. C'est Harry qui lui a fait sa fête en lui lançant un sortilège de pousse-dents ! Il était tellement en colère que nous n'avons pas pu envoyer un seul sort à cette saleté !

\- Ah ? _Répondit Blaise_. Je devais encore être saoul, je n'en ai aucuns souvenirs !

\- Nous étions tous saouls ! Heureusement pour elle car peut être aurions pu lui lancer un sort impardonnable à cette crevure !

\- Elle l'aurait mérité ! _Grinça Harry_. C'est une malade ! Sinon pourquoi serait-elle aussi sadique ?

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, Harry ! _Opina Ron_. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle adorait les rapports, tu sais… un peu… spéciaux !

Harry éclata de rire. Ce sacré Ron savait le don "d'alléger" les ambiances.

\- Sacré Ron ! Tu sais que nous sommes dans l'une des plus "sélect" maisons closes et tu peux appeler les choses par leur nom !

\- Je préfèrerais néanmoins que l'on s'en aille de là ! _Rougit Ron_. Vous savez bien que je n'aime pas trop venir dans ce genre d'endroit.

\- Ron, c'est pour notre enquête ! _Répliqua Blaise_.

\- Et bien que l'on se dépêche !

\- Moi, j'aimerais bien jouer un peu ! _Dit Georges pendant qu'ils entraient dans la salle de Jeu._ Tiens, tiens, une vente aux enchères… comme par hasard…

\- Allons-y ! _Intima Harry qui était leur chef_.

Une fois entrés, Fred se retourna vers eux.

\- Doublement dommage ! _Renifla t'il_.

\- Pourquoi ? _Demanda Georges_.

\- Parce qu'apparemment, ce beau jeune homme n'a pas l'allure d'un mineur. Ensuite parce que je n'ai pas d'argent devant moi pour me "l'acheter" !

\- Fred, comme peux-tu dire cela ? Tu sais pourquoi on vient ici ! Je croyais que tu étais ici pour combattre ce système ! _Grogna Blaise_

\- Voyons Blaise, ce qui me débecte c'est que l'on s'en prenne aux mineurs et que l'on use de l'Imperium. Après si une personne veut se vendre c'est son droit le plus total !

\- De toute façon, Fred, en as-tu vraiment besoin ? Je croyais que Théo suffisait à ton bonheur ! _Susurra son frère jumeau_.

\- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort !

Là-dessus, Harry soupira et s'avança avec Blaise pour mieux voir. C'est alors qu'ils eurent le regard attiré par la magnifique créature juchée sur la table. Harry ne put pas s'empêcher d'admirer la silhouette élancée et malgré tout musclée du bel éphèbe habillé de blanc. Il portait un masque noir qui recouvrait à moitié des joues enflammées par le rougissement.

Ils entendirent alors le laïus de la propriétaire de l'établissement.

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, mesdames et messieurs, cette petite merveille fera un parfait petit gigolo. Vous aurez tout loisir de le dresser à vos goûts, puisqu'il est encore "innocent". Et il n'est pas soumis à l'Imperium comme dans certains endroits glauques. Alors, qui renchérit à quatre mille quatre cent gallions ?

Harry se mit à ricaner doucement. Innocent ? C'est cela, dans un tel endroit. A d'autres. Apparemment, la majeure partie des clients étaient fin saouls. On pouvait leur faire avaler n'importe quelle salade. Cette vente était du dernier comique et elle atteignait une somme exorbitante.

\- Avec cette vente plus personne ne joue, moi qui avais envie de me faire un peu d'argent ! _Dit Georges._ Regardez plus personne n'est aux tables de jeu.

\- Comment veux-tu ? _Rétorqua Fred_. Moi, je préfère mater ce beau mec !

Harry soupira.

\- Blaise, vu que nous ne sommes pas tombés sur le réseau, on peut peut-être repartir ?

\- Je le veux ! _S'écria Fred_.

Aucun de ses compagnons ne posa la question de qui il voulait parler tant ses yeux étaient rivés sur le bel "esclave".

\- Il n'est pas dans tes moyens ! _Lui fit remarquer Harry_

\- Et si tu m'accordais un prêt ?

\- Non ! _Répondit-il de façon autoritaire_.

\- Allez, Harry ! _Dit-il d'un ton enjôleur_. Avec ta fortune ce serait une goutte d'eau dans l'océan pour toi !

\- Pour moi, ce n'est pas une raison de la dilapider pour un caprice sexuel. Surtout si c'est pour un de TES caprices. Ma réponse est NON, cher associé. Et puis, tu oublies qu'un gigolo nécessite un "entretien" dont tu n'as pas non plus les moyens.

\- S'il te plait, Harry !

\- Et puis que dirait ta mère, hein ?

Là-dessus, Ron se mit à ricaner rejoint par Georges et Blaise.

\- Ah là, tu m'as bien eut ! Je n'avais pas pensé à cela !

Ses frères, Harry et Blaise éclatèrent de rire. Tous avaient dans la tête l'image de Molly à cette information.

\- Tu vois, je vais pouvoir te faire faire des économies avec mon argent ! _railla Harry_.

\- Je te remercie grandement, cher associé !

Une voix connue s'éleva alors dans la salle. Elle donna un frisson dans le dos à Harry.

\- Quatre mille six cent gallions, je propose Quatre mille six cent gallions ! _Cria la voix_.

\- As-tu vu ce montant ? _S'exclama Fred_. C'est de la folie ! Merci de m'avoir retenu, Harry.

Fred avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du "survivant" mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait déjà plus et regardait la personne qui avait surenchérit.

\- Quatre mille six cent gallions !

Drago n'aura jamais cru que l'enchère soit montée aussi haut. Malgré tout l'orgueil des Malefoy dont il était pétrit, il n'était pas sûr de devoir se sentir flatté de valoir un tel prix. Il était trop horrifié pour cela. La femme qui voulait l'acheter ne cachait pas sa perversion, son sourire était gourmand et lubrique. A tout prendre, Drago souhaita que la vieillarde qui avait lancé l'enchère, ou ce jeune dandy d'une trentaine renchérissent sur cette immonde bonne femme.

Il se rendit compte que la partie ne se jouait plus entre ces trois là. Ils avaient tous renoncé sous le regard impérieux et "supérieur" de la femme. Il espérait que la vieille femme continuerait quand même l'enchère. Soudain une autre voix s'éleva.

\- Cinq mille gallions ! _Cria cette voix_.

Drago sursauta, il connaissait cette voix mais d'où.

\- Pourquoi vous encombrer d'un gigolo ? _Beugla quelqu'un_. J'ai cru comprendre que les gentlemen se bousculaient devant votre porte ou votre lit.

Des rires gras et vulgaires s'élevèrent puis toute la salle ricana aussi. Elle redoubla de rire à la réplique du nouvel enchérisseur.

\- Justement, ce sont des gentlemen et j'ai envie de goûter une chair plus "épicée" !

Drago se sentit insulté même s'il n'était pas vraiment visé. D'où venait la voix se trouvait une douzaine de jeunes hommes. Il lui était impossible de savoir qui était son éventuel propriétaire. Il se mit donc à espérer que la vieillarde surenchérisse. Il retint sa respiration car elle avait sombré dans le sommeil.

\- Quelqu'un à cinq mille deux cent gallions ? _Proposa Looni_.

Le silence s'était installé. Drago avait bien remarqué que les enchères étaient montées de cent en cent gallions mais cet homme était monté d'un coup avec quatre cent gallions. Etait-il si riche pour que cette différence ne compte pas ?

\- Quelqu'un à cinq mille deux cent gallions ? Redem _anda Looni un peu plus fort._

La bonne femme qui n'était autre que Dolorès Ombrage était furieuse. Elle sortit en bousculant une chaise et tous ceux qui se trouvait sur son trajet. Drago regarda la tête de Looni. Effectivement, la Ombrage avait abandonné l'enchère même si Looni avait espéré que celle-ci continue.

\- Très bien. Cinq mille gallions, une fois… Deux fois… Adjugé… Topaze est adjugé cinq mille gallions à Monsieur Harry Potter !

Drago écarquilla les yeux et chercha dans la foule son vieil ennemi. Potter venait de s'acheter son corps. Il ne le vit pas caché au milieu de la foule.

\- Monsieur Potter, je vous attends à mon bureau !

Looni entraîna alors Drago à sa suite. Il aurait dû être soulagé d'avoir échappé à Ombrage car il connaissait sa perversion mais il ne s'imaginait pas coucher avec Potter. Après tout, il n'était pas homosexuel, enfin, il ne croyait pas l'être. Il faut bien avouer que le sexe n'avait jamais été son obsession comme certains de ses camarades.

\- Vous été parfait mon chaton ! _lui murmura Looni en l'emmenant dans le vestibule._ Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'enchère serait montée si haut. Allez chercher vos affaires et je vous attends à mon bureau. Ne traînez pas.

\- Traîner ? Alors qu'il était inquiet de savoir pourquoi "Saint Potter" l'avait acheté. A moins qu'il l'ait acheté pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, Potter ne pouvait pas avoir fait cela ! Lui qui avait délivré leur elfe de maison ! Lui qui protégeait les "faibles" !

Il redescendit cinq minutes plus tard. Que ferait Potter de lui ? Le relâcher, le torturer ou pire… coucher avec lui ? Comment se passerait sa vie ? *Tudieu… que de questions ! Allez, je vais bien voir !*. Il toqua à la porte et fut invité à entrer.

\- Mon cher Monsieur Potter, je suis certaine que vous avez fait une très bonne affaire ! _Disait Looni_. Ah… le voici ! Bien, je vous laisse.

Drago ferma les yeux deux secondes. Harry n'était pas tout seul, il était accompagné de son vieil ami Blaise Zabini et de trois Weasley. Il ne put alors détacher ses yeux de Harry. Son éternelle coupe de cheveux vouée au vent avait disparu et laissait place à une coupe plus courte qui mettait en valeur sa noirceur. Topaze-Drago croisa alors le regard vert troublant. Harry avait grandi et ils avaient maintenant la même taille. Il s'approcha de Drago.

\- Vous pouvez poser votre valise ! _Dit-il_.

\- Ah… oui… _Murmura Drago_.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Et pourquoi portez-vous un masque !

\- Je serais Topaze, juste Topaze ! Quand à mon "masque", c'est pour protéger ma réelle identité !

\- Moi, c'est Harry, Harry Potter ! C'est dommage pour votre masque car j'aime voir le visage de mes amants quand ils jouissent !

Drago sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale au son de la voix chaude qui prononçait une promesse excitante.

\- Vous pourrez toucher mon visage, le masque est virtuel !

La voix traînante et sensuelle du jeune éphèbe avait fini par émouvoir le "survivant". Il se sentait très attiré par son "acquisition".

\- Dis Harry, as-tu vu la tête de Ombrage quand tu lui as soufflé Topaze ? _Intervint Ron_.

\- Oui, cela a été une grande satisfaction !

\- Crois-tu qu'elle essaiera de se venger ?

\- C'est une lâche ! Et pourtant, j'aimerais qu'elle le fasse !

Drago sentait la haine qui suintait de Harry. Il se sentait néanmoins un peu vexé d'avoir été acheté par vengeance même si au bout du compte il devinait qu'il finirait quand même dans son lit.

\- Et bien, ne vous gênez pas, Gentlemen, _dit-il_. Faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là !

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux sur lui et il comprit qu'en parlant il avait démontré qu'il était de haut lignage. Il fallait qu'il laisse croire d'être d'un bas niveau social sinon ils se moqueraient de lui et s'en feraient des gorges chaudes. Il était hors de question que d'autres scandales tombent sur sa famille que ce soit les Malefoy ou les Tonks.

\- Ben quouaah, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? _Reprit-il vulgairement_.

\- Non rien ! _Susurra Harry_. Venez avec moi. _Dit-il en lui prenant le bras_.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie de la maison.


	4. Chapitre 04 - Installation

**Chapitre 04 : Installation**

Drago regardait la main qui lui tenait le poignet. C'était une main large, mate et musclée qui tranchait avec la peau pâle du jeune gigolo. Il sentait des ondes de chaleur lui parcourir le bras et remonter dans tout son corps. D'autres sensations plus bas dans son ventre le firent frissonner. Harry le dévisagea.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Hein ? _Balbutia Drago surpris dans ses pensées érotiques_.

Harry retira alors sa robe de sorcier et la lui mit sur le dos. La chaleur monta encore plus dans son corps et sur ses joues. Harry lui sourit.

\- Tu es charmant à rougir comme cela ! Cela me ferait presque oublier d'où tu viens !

Alors que le "survivant" continuait à marcher, Drago se mit à humer sa robe. Elle sentait le chocolat. Le chocolat ? Une autre odeur, celle sensuelle d'un parfum de marque emplit aussi ses narines. Drago, dont la parfaite éducation n'était plus à démontrer, reconnut le fabuleux parfum "Shogun". Son cœur palpitait. Pourquoi craquait-il sur son propriétaire ? Il n'était pas homo, non ! Enfin, il ne pensait pas l'être. Sa vie avait été trop compliquée pour penser au sexe. Il essaya de se tester en imaginant une femme nue dans ses bras puis en imaginant un homme mais il ne sentait pas d'un "camp" ou de l'autre. Puis son imagination l'entraîna entre les bras de Harry et là, son corps fut parcourut de frisson et ses reins se mirent à chauffer. Il se remit à rougir car une érection commençait à se faire sentir. Il devait être homo puisque Harry l'attirait.

Il était tellement prit dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immense 4x4. Les compagnons de Harry montèrent à bord, Blaise prit le volant. Harry monta à l'arrière et tapota la place à côté de lui. Drago ne put qu'obtempérer. Harry posa alors sa main sur sa cuisse. Le gigolo tourna la tête vers son futur amant et le regarda surpris. Une lueur de malice brilla dans les yeux de Harry.

\- Tu es gêné, Topaze ?

\- C'est que je n'ai jamais fait cela ! _Murmura Drago_

\- Tu parles de quoi ? De te vendre ?

\- Oui mais aussi que je suis vierge !

\- Avec les hommes ?

\- Oui mais aussi avec les femmes !

\- Allons, j'ai du mal à te croire ! Je sais d'où je viens te retirer !

\- Mais c'est VRAI !

\- Ne te fatigues pas, je n'y crois pas ! J'ai trop fréquenté ces endroits ces dernières semaines pour y croire !

Drago se tint coi, vexé que l'on ne croit pas en sa parole. Il baissa la tête. Cela commençait mal entre eux, si sur une chose aussi grave, son "propriétaire" ne le croyait déjà pas. Un doigt vint alors sous son menton pour tourner son visage vers son futur amant.

\- Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ?

\- Oui !

\- Je vais t'emmener ce soir à mon domicile habituel mais demain nous partirons.

\- Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas le transplanage ou la poudre de cheminette ?

\- Parce que mes amis et moi aimons bien rouler dans les rues de la ville !

\- Aah !

Ils arrivèrent en vue du Square Grimmaud. Blaise se gara devant et laissa le moteur tourner. Harry fit descendre Topaze. Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Drago avait entendu parler de l'ancien repaire de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Ils furent tout deux accueillis par un elfe de maison, un certain Kreattur qui jaugea Drago de la tête aux pieds. Pendant qu'ils avançaient un tableau se mit à les insulter relayé par l'elfe.

\- Ma pauvre maîtresse, voilà que ce sang-mêlé a amené une sale créature pour ses perversions. Oh ma pauvre maîtresse… Quelle indignité !

\- La ferme, Kreattur ! Installe mon "ami" dans une des chambres du rez-de-chaussée ! Il repart avec moi dès demain matin. Tu demanderas à Dobby de préparer mes valises.

Kreattur obéit au Maître mais il n'est pas content, non pas content ! Qu'une telle créature ose souiller ces lieux saints ! Déjà que le sang-mêlé y amène ses amants !

\- La ferme, Kreattur !

Harry se tourna vers Drago et lui caressa la joue.

\- Je te laisse t'installer ! Dors bien nous partirons à la première heure demain matin.

Il effleura la même joue d'un léger baiser et partit aussi sec. Drago était encore là debout la main posée sur son visage couleur tomate. Il était rêveur. Voilà qu'il commençait à s'enticher de son futur amant. Kreattur tira sur sa robe.

\- Kreattur doit emmener la catin à sa chambre. Suivez-moi; créature perverse !

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire car si elle était insultante la remarque était justifiée. Il était bien une catin.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry avait rejoint ses amis dans le véhicule de Blaise.

\- Voyons Harry, tu aurais pu rester avec ton beau Topaze ! _S'exclama Fred_.

\- C'est ce que tu aurais fait toi mais Blaise, Ron et moi devons faire notre débriefing sur la soirée même si elle fut infructueuse. _Répondit Harry_

\- Je vous ramène Georges et toi ! _Intervint Blaise_.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la rue la plus proche du Chaudron Baveur où les jumeaux leur lancèrent un au-revoir tonitruant avant de retourner à leur magasin sis Chemin de Traverse. Ils se rendirent ensuite au Ministère pour faire le bilan et préparer leur prochaine mission. Leur chef, Maugrey Fol-Œil, les attendait déjà.

\- Alors, les garçons ?

\- Il y avait bien une vente mais ce n'était pas un mineur ! _répondit Harry_.

\- Etait-il sous l'Imperium ?

\- Non même pas ! _reprit Harry_

\- Ce n'est donc pas dans cet établissement que nous trouverons des informations. Néanmoins, vous avez été bien longs pour un échec.

\- Pas un échec pour tout le monde ! _ricana Ron_.

\- Ah oui ? De quoi voulez-vous parler, Ron ?

\- Harry s'est "acquit" la vente de ce soir !

\- Cher Harry, ce n'est pas sérieux !

\- C'était cela ou cette ordure d'Ombrage l'aurait eut sous sa coupe ! Il était bien trop beau pour tomber dans ses pattes sadiques!

\- J'avais bien vu que tu le trouvais beau ! _Ironisa Blaise_.

Harry se mit à rougir d'avoir été prit en flagrant délit d'intérêt pour son bel éphèbe.

\- Finalement, j'ai fait une bonne affaire ! Avec mon travail et ma réputation, cela m'évitera d'avoir à chercher un amant pour chaque nuit et je ne craindrais pas qu'il soit avec moi pour ce que je parais être.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne sais jamais si tes amants sont avec toi pour ton argent et ta célébrité ou pour toi ! _Soupira Ron_.

\- Enfin, messieurs, revenons à nos moutons !

Ce fut tard dans la nuit qu'ils discutèrent des prochains objectifs à atteindre pour démanteler ce terrible réseau de prostitution infâme.

\- Dobby présente ses excuses à Monsieur Topaze. _Marmonna l'autre elfe de Harry_. Dobby est en dessous de tout, il aurait dû s'en apercevoir tout de suite. Il n'aurait pas dû prêter attention à la mauvaise humeur de Kreattur. Kreattur déteste Monsieur Harry Potter et tout ce qui touche Harry Potter.

Drago se frotta les paupières et rabaissa la veste de son pyjama en soie, dernier vestige de sa vie d'enfant gâté. Il vit l'elfe qui se mettait à défroisser ses vêtements de la veille.

Un feu avait été allumé. Des serviettes étaient posées sur une chaise. Un petit déjeuner était servi et posé sur l'autre côté du lit. Drago bailla et regarda à nouveau la pauvre créature qui la veille lui avait quand même dit de ne rien voler.

Il se doutait bien qu'à l'avenir ce genre de remarque et de dédain serait son lot quotidien et qu'il allait devoir s'y faire. Il aurait aimé que l'elfe le laisse seul mais le serviteur continuer à maugréer et c'était apparemment pour s'excuser de son attitude de la veille.

\- C'est de la faute de Dobby. Dobby a pourtant toujours servi des gens de haut rang et de sang pur et devrait en reconnaître un quand il en voit un.

\- Pardon ?

\- Et voilà, rien qu'à la façon de parler de Monsieur Topaze Dobby aurait dû deviner.

\- Vous vous trompez Dobby, je ne suis pas de haut-rang. J'ai juste été éduqué avec un jeune noble.

\- Vous avez beau dire ! Dobby sait. Dobby a bien vu le pyjama de Monsieur Topaze. Dobby a bien vu la peau blanche et douce de Monsieur Topaze. Dobby a bien vu la finesse du corps de Monsieur Topaze.

\- Euh… ma mère était une moldue que mon père sang pur n'a pas épousée ! _Inventa Drago_.

\- Ah, une naissance illégitime avec une ascendance moldue. La mère de Harry Potter avait des parents moldus et c'est le plus grand des sorciers depuis la mort du Directeur Dumbledore et du Mage Noir.

\- Oui c'est vrai !

\- Et bien Monsieur Topaze a dû avoir de gros ennuis pour que Harry Potter lui vienne en aide.

\- Euh, oui, il m'a sauvé d'un incendie ! _Improvisa à nouveau Drago_.

\- Ah oui, Harry Potter aime sauver les gens !

\- C'est vrai ! _Répondit-il en pensant que Harry l'avait sauvé de la perverse Ombrage._

\- Il faut vous préparer Monsieur Topaze et manger un peu ! Harry Potter ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Drago se hâta de se sustenter et de boire une tasse de thé.

\- Harry Potter vient d'arriver. _Lui dit Dobby_

Il finit alors d'avaler son repas; alla se débarbouiller et enfila l'un de ses costumes de drap noir. Il regardait la tenue de prostitué qui trônait sur le lit. Autant la garder, John lui avait conseillé de toujours se montrer séduisant devant son amant. Or, il n'avait rien d'érotique dans ses affaires. Ces vêtements lui paraissaient très vulgaire et d'un mauvais goût sans nom mais apparemment ce n'était pas l'avis de tout le monde, il avait bien vu les regards lubriques des enchérisseurs.

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, il vit Harry qui l'attendait impatiemment. Ce dernier tourna vers lui son regard vert si troublant. Ce dernier jaugea d'un œil critique la tenue de son futur amant. Il avait l'air d'un gentleman et non plus d'un gigolo.

Harry prit une de ses mains et caressa sa joue puis passa la main dans les cheveux mal coiffés.

\- Tes cheveux sont doux, Topaze ! Allez viens, nous y allons !

Encore une fois des frissons parcoururent Drago qui se laissa emmener par Harry vers la cheminée de la salle à manger.


End file.
